disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fangirl111/(Ideas and Plans For) Wiki Updates
The first list is for Wiki updates I've already made, the second is for ideas I have for the Wiki, most need voting. The third is for my upcoming plans for the Wiki. Feel free to comment with your thoughts and suggestions, anything can be modified. Updates * has been updated. Decorated with images with links, including a small hovering Moana, and a fancy white font, it also has the Princesses and Princes navs now and some text for newcomers about applying for powers and franchises/pages/files. *User Statuses have been added to everyone's Profile! Green is for online, an orange clock for away, red with a black line for do not disturb (dnd), and grey for offline. This has stopped working suddenly and it's creator has not made any statements nor answered messages regarding it. *A button for directly editing your Message Wall Greeting, as well as quickly accessing your Message Wall Greeting's history and your Message Wall's history in it's entirety has been added to everyone's Message Wall! *The badges that appear on the on Evan's, Susan's and my avatar to show what User rights we have are also on our Profiles now. *Some changes to Templates, specifically: Template:PrincessPortal, Template:PrincessPortalsHP, Template:PrincePortal, Template:PrincePortalsHP, Template:Princess Nav, Template:Prince Nav, Template:Unofficial Princess Nav, and Template:Unofficial Prince Nav. *MediaWiki:Chat-entry-point-guidelines, for quick links and images in the ! *Updated the Home Page. (Might do some more, but I would have to think of what.) *Wiki background. Here are some others I think would be nice: b36e55a2955cf6444be5f06237e80f99--background-images-disney-princess.jpg aurora_background_by_beautifprincessbelle-d6p9d4k.jpg ab8c7e69f952c0425823705f49d751e8.jpg 3dce41128d5cedbafa50f0ae3e068433.jpg 1 sdNu-NPEHeToFQDTffsgDw.jpeg Disney-Princesses-disney-princess-40594732-500-330.jpg *Community Header. Full version: And * Page Header. Here are some others I think would be good: Picture2qewd.png DisneyPrincessesWithAnna.png 15DisneyPrincessesHighQuality.png The Fifteen Princesses.png PrincessParty2.png Group picture.jpg Ralph-Breaks-Internet-Wreck-It-Ralph-2-Trailer.jpg IMG 3087.JPG Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Disney Princesses Full Screen.jpg *New wordmark. Here are some others I think would be good: Logo disney princess.png DisneyPrincess 2015.png Disney Princess 2011 logo.png Disney Princess Oval.gif Disney-Princess-logo.png Disney Princess logo.gif *A transparent version of the original favicon here has been uploaded. It seems slightly blurrier, but is the exact same image otherwise. *Wikia pages made a lighter purple, like lavender? (#967bb6) (Original Wiki colours for reference if need: #99A400, #EEFA0E and #6800A1) *Green header, toolbar, links and buttons changed to pink. *Link decorations, pink to yellow upon hover. *A thin pink border with a pink glow around Wikia pages *A small image of Belle reading set at the bottom of Wikia pages that leads to . Removed until word from Staff. *MediaWiki:Community-corner is done and a template for a community bulletin board that anyone edit. My only worry is that it would be a hot spot for vandals, I protected the page so new and unregistered Users can't edit it, which would prevent vandals a bit. There's also a warning for vandals and instructions which can only be seen upon editing the page, so no visitors will see them. *Deletion and block reasons and other settings were edited to be more specific to this Wiki. *Automatic refresh on and . *PatrolRC, which adds quick patrol links in for Admins and Mods. This does not seem to be working. *Reference popups. *FloatingTOC, which allows you to pin the Table Of Contents so it moves when you scroll. *HeaderLinks, which allows you to go from a Header to the TOC in one click. *FloatingTableHeader, which lets the header of a table stick as you scroll. I haven't tested this one out yet. *CategoryFilter, which allows you to filter results in category pages. *RefreshThreads, which refreshes Threads so you're notified of new replies. I'm not sure if this one is working. *ThreadIndicator, which indicts whether a Forum post is closed or highlighted. Discussions has this already as a default, but why not anyway, since most of my Wikis have this XD *Thread Inspection, which allows you to view removed messages on Threads. *ViewRemoved, which is basically the same thing as ^ *ChainQuotes, which allows you to have multiple replies quoted into your messages. This does not seem to be working. *AjaxThreadDelete, which allows you to delete a Thread without any additional rights instead of just closing or removing it. This does not seem to be working. *DiscussionsDeleteAll, which allows Admins and Mods to delete all of someone's Discussions Posts in one click. *Nuke, which allows Admins and Mods to mass delete in the Recent Activity and Contributions. *AjaxDelete, which allows Admins and Mods to delete a page without leaving the page. *FastDelete, which adds three buttons to make deleting a page faster and easier for Admins and Mods. "HK" = House keeping, "V" = Vandalism, and "S" = Spam. This does not seem to be working. *MarkForDeletion, which basically just goes with Template:Delete and adds a quick link on the toolbar. *QuickTitle, which allows anyone to quickly edit a page's title without renaming the URL. *AjaxUndo, which allows anyone to undo an edit without leaving the page's history. *MassEdit, which allows anyone to edit a large number of pages at once. *MassCategorization, which allows Admins and Mods to categorize a large number of pages at once. *CategoryRenameAutoUpdate, which automatically updates the category's new name on all pages. *MassProtect, which allows Admins and Mods to protect a large number of pages at once. *MassRename, which allows anyone to rename a large number of pages at once. *MassRenameRevert, which allows anyone to undo a mass rename. *PageRenameAutoUpdate, which automatically updates all links for a renamed page. *FileLogs, which shows all logs on files, including deletion, new versions, and renaming. This does not seem to be working. *ArchiveTool, which allows archiving Talk Pages. This Wiki doesn't have Talk Pages, but this is still enabled in the event that comments are ever turned off. *Search suggest, which shows search suggestions here, instead of just on the Global Nav. *NewImages, which shows all new images on the Wiki. *Protection icons beside the edit button on every page, a little lock which shows the page's protection settings upon hovering over it. *EditIntoButton, which allows you to edit the intro of an Article Page. *NullEditButton, which allows you to purge a page and make a blank edit so it updates properly. *EditConflictAlert, which alerts you if the page you're editing has been edited and saved during your edit. *StickySummary, which lets you use the same summery for every edit, rename, delete, etc. *QuickDiff, which shows the difference made on a page without having to leave the Wiki Activity, Recent Changes, or Contibs. It's very annoying, however, that it'll still pop up the diff even if you're on the previous diff's page -.-' *An edit count link on everyone's Masthead. *DiscussionsFeed, . *DiscussionsRailModule, which shows the latest Discussions feed on the side of the page, above "New Images". *An additional tab on everyone's Profile which allows you to quickly view their Discussions Posts without leaving the page. *An additional tab on everyone's Profile which allows access to your User Activity, which is typically only shown on Community Central. *QuickContribs which allows you to see someone's Contributions directly from the WikiActivity and block them. This doesn't seem to be working right now. *Upon being blocked, a blocked account's Username will be scratched out. *ChatErrorExplanation, which adds your block and ban logs if you try to access Live!Chat when banned. *Inactive accounts will have a tag on their Masthead, this is customizable but I have it set for it's default settings. *A quick link for adding User Rights on everyone's Masthead. This only appears for Users with additional rights who can give other Users rights. *UserRightsRecord, which shows a list of all Users who have and have ever had User rights with the dates they received and lost them. This does not seem to be working. *NewPageUser, which shows all the pages created by one User. This does not seem to be working. *Null edits to MediaWiki pages so they've been "created" and show in search results. *We are now officially affiliated with the Disney Wiki! *We can now use Disney Wiki Article Pages, find out here how to attribute and modify them to help the grow! Ideas *Coloured Usernames, either specifically for User rights or individually? *New User tags with names and decorations. *Poll decorations, along with other parts of the Wiki, such as Profiles and category background. Plans *New Rules *Get a set page layout (MOS) *Figure out which infoboxes stay (we have over 10 and they're very inconsistent) and make them portable. Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Disney Princess Wiki